YuYu YuGiOh!: Yami Files
by Kaffe Kane
Summary: It's a crossover. Blah. RR.
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Yu Yu-Gi-Oh: Yami Files  
  
Prologue: "A New Spirit Detective"  
  
Koenma had his hands full of (...bean tacos! *a plate of bean tacos   
  
appears on Koenma's lap*) food, I guess, when he gave me the announcement.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm hiring another Spirit Detective to be your partner."  
  
I looked at Koenma, like he was his usual idiotic baby self.  
  
"WHAT?! Please, don't let it be Kuwabara! I want to kiss him too much!"  
  
Koenma gave me a funny look at that comment. He put his pacifier back in  
  
his mouth after eating and then looked through his papers, handing me one.  
  
"No, who I have in mind is in California. Your current job is to pick that  
  
person up and bring him to me."  
  
"Yugi Motorola? Okay. Can I take Kuwabara, too?" Koenma lifts a finger.  
  
"Only if Hiei and Kurama come along, too."  
  
(Yusuke didn't know that he'd be picking up more than just Yugi...)  
  
Episode 1: "Yu-Bi-Oh! *farrt!*"  
  
Joey just got out of school and had to go now to his cram studies on Duel  
  
Monsters with Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto(rola). Yugi had a test for  
  
Joey. He gave Joey the Millenium Puzzle and asked if he could release Yami.  
  
"Sure ting, Yuge. If only I knew how you did it...uh...you said something  
  
like this right? *Egyptian reed flute* Yu-Bi-Oh!!" Joey farts, but looks  
  
different. His hair looked like Yami's, but that wasn't the weirdest  
  
change. "Uh, Yugi, how come I'm looking at you?" Joey sounded like both  
  
himself and Yami in one voice.  
  
"Eegh...that smeelllll...Joey, you said it wrong."  
  
"Joey?" Yami Joey turns to face a mirror. "AAGH! What's Joey doing with   
  
the Puzzle?!" Yugi nervously laughs at the sight of a Yami and Joey cross-  
  
over that...really, really, stinks. Yami Joey farts again and Solomon falls  
  
down the stairs.  
  
"Bee-yewww..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sylvia was running to the game shop, as it was all the way on the other side  
  
of the neighborhood from her house, and she had to check in every day. While  
  
at a stop light, Sylvia spotted Yusuke walking towards KaibaCorp.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Don't follow Kaiba!" Yusuke looks over at Sylvia.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Koenma didn't send me to get you this time, so you're safe."  
  
"Hey! Yusuke! Oh, hello Sylvia! Like the new kitty that I found in an  
  
alley?!" Yusuke looks at the cat.  
  
"Oh, it's a pretty kitty! Can I have him?" Kuwabara backs up a bit.  
  
'Geez, Yusuke's been real freaky around me ever since he died. It's like  
  
he wants me or something.'  
  
"Anyway, I know who you're looking for."  
  
"Yeah. Yugi Motorola. Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Uh...first of all, it's MO-TO, second of all, I'm headed there, and last of  
  
all, he doesn't live there." Sylvia points at the KaibaCorp building.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So follow me, peoples!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Yugi had a time trying to get Joey back to normal. After all, his farts from  
  
the crypt were wafting all through the building, and driving out potential  
  
customers. Just after Sylvia enters the door, Yugi takes the Puzzle off Joey  
  
and puts it back around his neck.  
  
"Hello, peopuuuuuuulz! @_@" Sylvia faints.   
  
"Oh, my!" Solomon looks at Sylvia, who suddenly leaps up and startles the  
  
old fart.  
  
"I'm okay, it just smells gross."  
  
"What is that stench? It's fantastic!"  
  
"OUT! Out, Allsman! This place is closed to you!" Solomon not only slams  
  
the door in Jack Allsman's face, but Yusuke and company as well.  
  
"Well, no wonder it's a small shop. He wouldn't get much business by throwing  
  
out fat kids."  
  
"He wouldn't get much business with what the place smells like, either! It's  
  
like an open coffin with a mummy inside!" Kuwabara commented.  
  
Hiei looks at the two of them. "Not getting anything done by standing out   
  
here saying it stinks, are we?" He opens the door to a shout.  
  
"OUST BEAM!!" A flood of air sanitizer passes out of the door and across the  
  
street. Kaiba sees the event from down the street and runs up closer.  
  
"What just happened?! The old man's house exploded with...stuff."  
  
"Seto! That was at Yugi's place!" Mokuba runs over to the place.  
  
"This stuff burns my eyes...all three of them." Hiei backs away from the  
  
white cloud.   
  
"P-U...it smells worse than the store." Kuwabara faints. Yusuke shuts the  
  
door, but doesn't go in. Kaiba punches Yusuke and sends him to his bottom.  
  
"Why did you shut the door?! There could be someone in there!"  
  
"We don't know that, do we?" Just then, the top window opens, with Joey  
  
peering out and heaving for air.  
  
"Haah, haah...SYLVIA!!! YOu nutcase!"  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL Me A NUTCASE BECAUSE I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!"  
  
"Gee...looks like Wheeler can't handle having a girlfriend." Kaiba looks  
  
at Kuwabara. (fancy bright bubbly background!) "Aah! He's passed out!  
  
I must rescucitate him!" Kaiba moves to Kuwabara and gets an inch away from  
  
kissing him when Kuwabara wakes up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AND I THOUGHT YUSUKE WAS BAD ENOUGH!!!!" Kaiba  
  
snaps his fingers.  
  
"Oh, nuts. I wanted to make CPR a little fun."  
  
"Me bad enough? HEY! Kuwabara is mine, got that you?!"  
  
"No! He's MINE!" Kaiba and Yusuke argue about who is Kuwabara's "boyfriend"  
  
while Evil Marik walks up to the door.  
  
"Did I hear right about Sylvia breaking up with Joey?" He opens the door,  
  
letting the Oust cloud out again. He faints in front of the door, while   
  
Mokuba walks in with a gas mask that looks like Darth Vader's helmet.  
  
"Sylvia...Marik wants to go out with you." Sylvia looks back at Mokuba.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
'Aw, rats.'  
  
"In that case...(Darth Vader voice)...will you go out with me?" Mokuba gets  
  
hit with a giant mallet from out of nowhere and rolls outside the store,   
  
knocking over Kaiba.  
  
"NOT SO FAST, KIDDO!" Joey holds the Humongous Uber-Heavy Hammer of Mokuba  
  
Whacking +88 over his head like He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWUH!!!"  
  
"Riiiight, and you're fat, too."  
  
"What'd you call me?!"  
  
"With all that you eat, I'm really shocked that you didn't gain a pound."  
  
"WAAAARK!!!" A big fat yellow chicken-like bird falls onto the game shop.  
  
Kaiba looks over at the game shop. "Looks like summoning the Fat Chocobo  
  
was a mistake." Kaiba watches as the Fat Chocobo gets lifted off of the game  
  
shop by...(trumpet fanfare...Super Chi-Chi 4! NOT!)...Sylvia Kelt!  
  
"WHO SUMMONED FAT CHOCOBO!?!" Sylvia looks at Kaiba's Duel Disk and sees  
  
the Fat Chocobo card on it. "You did it, huh? Well, then...prepare to   
  
watch this!" Sylvia tosses the Fat Chocobo onto the KaibaCorp building.  
  
"No! My company!"   
  
--------------------------  
  
Joey: Will Kaiba lose everything? Will Sylvia break up with me? Will  
  
Marik call me fat again? Will Yugi be taken to see Koenma? Find out on the  
  
next Yu-Yu Yu-Gi-Oh! 


	2. Marik Makes Joey Fat

Episode 2: "Marik Makes Joey Fat"  
  
Setting: Grandpa Moto's All-You-Can-Eat Buffet Restaurant-  
  
Joey: Hey! He doesn't have a buffet restaurant!  
  
Koenma: Yeah, well...because of Kaiba he doesn't have a game shop  
  
either...so what? It's a buffet restaurant AND game shop!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sylvia Kelt, girl of weirdness (and Baby Koenma's crush), was on the  
  
side of Solomon's game shop, eating Yu-Gi-Oh cereal (limited edition box!),  
  
and drinking tea (Tea is good for you, Tenchi!). Everyone else was at the  
  
buffet.  
  
Joey was doing what he does best: eat*Sylvia: buurp*, eat*Samus belches*,  
  
and more eating. Then again, he and Tristan were having an eating contest.  
  
"Yay! Marshmallow Tèas!" (Miroku eats the Tèas)  
  
"Yellow Yusukes?"  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavah Beans!"  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh! Cereal?" A tall figure in a long purple robe, with a light blue  
  
pacifier in his mouth and "Jr." tattoed on his forehead appears.  
  
"Yusuke, what's taking you so long?!" The figure looks at Kuwabara.  
  
"Aaah...Kuwabara..." Joey freaks out.  
  
"AAH! KaibaBurgers! Are they made from Kaiba?" Solomon looks at Joey.  
  
"No, they were made by Kaiba."  
  
"With what?" Solomon poses in thought.  
  
"Uhm...let's see...hot peppers, chocolate pudding, uhm...oh yes! USDA  
  
ground turkey...uh..."  
  
"Nevah mind, they're freaky turkey burgers."  
  
"HEY! I like my KaibaBurgers!" Kaiba shouts across a huge pile of the  
  
strange sandwiches. Two other voices pipe up also.  
  
"Yeah! They're the tastiest kick of chocolate we ever had!"  
  
"Reah! Rastiest!"  
  
"*Whap!* Ow!"  
  
"Jackiiiiiiiiiie! Save some for Tohru!"  
  
"Uh...hey Grandpah. Why are dey here?" Solomon crosses his arms.  
  
"Well, I wanted a big customer base, so, I sent out invitations to every-  
  
where in the universe!"  
  
"In da univoise?! What if someting weird happens?!" *EXPLOSION!!!*  
  
Baby Koenma flies into the macaroni and cheeze. In the cloud of dust are  
  
several large figures and a floating skull.  
  
"Mu-wu-ha-ha-haaa!!! It's time to eat! Gutsman! Lead the pahty!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! It's Doctah Wily and his robots!"  
  
"ROBOTS!!! HA-HA-HA!" Big Ed tackles Gutsman. Sylvia investigates.  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" Belldandy and Urd come out of a mirror, and Skuld out of a  
  
water glass that Kuwabara was about to drink out of. Kuwabara faints.  
  
(Urd gives the comment: "Oh My Goddess!")  
  
"AAH! Kuwabara's fainted again! I must give tounge to tounge!"  
  
Yugi looks at Kaiba funny.  
  
"Do you mean 'mouth-to-mouth'?"  
  
"Yeah....mouth...to...mouth..." Kaiba gets close to Kuwabara's face again  
  
and-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! DAMMIT, WHAT IS WITH YOU, KAIBA?!?!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TA ME?! AHM FAT!!!!"  
  
Marik looks at Joey.  
  
"Ha! I laced your food with a substance that makes you fatter with every  
  
calorie!" Tristan looks down at himself.  
  
"AAGH! I'm fat, too!"  
  
"Uh...oops...I think I...put the stuff in the wrong place..." Marik watches  
  
as everybody except Sylvia and everyone else in the game shop becomes fat.  
  
Hiei also watches, having not eaten anything.  
  
"This is ridiculous. How is Yusuke going to get Yugi to Koenma now?"  
  
Sylvia walks in, holding her non-fattening cereal.  
  
"Hiei...you hungry?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not fat!"  
  
"That's because Marik didn't put that stuff into the KaibaBurgers!"  
  
"RaibaRurgers...yum!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
After a 6 week dieting plan, and back in the Other World...  
  
Koenma was holding (bean tacos!)...food again, when he gave me and Yugi  
  
our first assignment as partnets...er...partners...  
  
"Yusugi...er...Yusuke and Yusgi...erd-brt...Yusuke and YU-GI...your mission  
  
is as follows. You are to find an artifact of great power."  
  
"You mean this?" Yugi holds up the Millenium Puzzle. "I always had this."  
  
"Uh...right...well...looks like someone's one step ahead of me. Then, you  
  
are to call forth its spirit."  
  
"Yami? I've done that, too." Koenma trips.  
  
"Ooops...maybe I'm getting behind in my work. Anyway, Yugi, the Yami is  
  
the required parameter for you to be a full Spirit Detective, as it is the  
  
one capable of-*ding!*-Ding?" Sylvia runs to the microwave.  
  
"Hey, my Malt-o-Meal is ready!"  
  
"Hrm. Whatever. Anyway, your Yami is the one who is getting this job."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I already said it. Unless you want to learn how to use Spirit Energy in  
  
any method. Maybe...your cards, please." Yugi hands Koenma his deck.  
  
"Hrm...these cards like you. Yes, with an awareness of Spirit Energy, you  
  
could bring out their spirits." Sylvia leaps over the micromave.  
  
"SPIRIT ENERGY THIS, KOENMA!" Sylvia hits Koenma on the head with a hammer  
  
made of green energy.  
  
"OW! I was getting to that part, you didn't have to hit ME!!!" Yusuke folds  
  
his arms.  
  
"This will take a while."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Joey: I'm still on a diet, cause I can't stop eatin'! Oh well, watch Yugi  
  
and Yusuke's first mission on tha next Yu-Yu Yu-Gi-Oh! And will Dorkkirk  
  
altah my fat? 


	3. Duel With a Ghoul!

Episode 3: "Duel With A Ghoul!"  
  
Yusuke and Yugi, Spirit Detectives, were sent to Tokyo to uncover a mystery.  
  
(Yes, a mystery, folks! What kind of mystery it is, we don't know!)  
  
(Of course not, it's a mystery. But...I still have to think of what it is.)  
  
Yusuke facefalls.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh...did you hear the Author Dragons?"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"They said they don't even know what our case is!"  
  
"Oh." Yugi helps Yusuke up and they walk down an alley, when they suddenly  
  
run into-(Kuwabara!)-yeah...Kuwabara and Hiei sword-fighting.  
  
"Yusuke! Behind you!" Yusuke turns around to see Sylvia about to bash him  
  
with her Spirit Hammer. Yusuke jumps into the air and fires a Spirit Gun  
  
blast downward.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!" Sylvia goes after Hiei with the hammer instead. "LET'S  
  
SEE IF YOU CAN SEE ME EVEN WITH ALL OF YOUR EYES!!!" Sylvia disappears.  
  
"Great, we might as well pass this by."  
  
"Hold on." Yugi gets out a card with Jigen Bakudan on it and summons it.  
  
"Now we'll go." A few moments after walking away...  
  
*EXPLOSION!!!* A cartoonishly burnt Hiei and Kuwabara run into the street.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YUSUKE!!! INTERRUPT OUR FIGHT WITH CRAZY GIRLS AND BOMB  
  
MONSTERS!!! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!!"  
  
"You, get revenge? You, who likes kitties? You, who's sword fighting is  
  
way too slow for my tastes in matchup?"  
  
"HEY! I was training with you so I could LEARN how to swing faster!"  
  
Hiei walks away.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be in my favorite warehouse."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hiei sat on top of a high pile of crates, meditating on how he had not kept  
  
his attention on that Jigen Bakudan and Sylvia at the same time. He listened  
  
to the utter silence of the place and heard a shuffle on the ground below.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched the shadow of someone pass from one stack to  
  
another.  
  
"Hmph, right. If that's you, Kuwabara," Hiei stands up. "then we can   
  
continue your training! If not, I'll have to ask you to leave!"  
  
Silence, with the continued shuffle of movement.  
  
"If you're not leaving, then I'll make you leave!" Hiei jumps down to the  
  
ground and hears a roar. The image of a giant bug passes through him and he  
  
falls to the ground, out cold.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Yusuke. Over here! I felt something, like someone else can summon   
  
monsters!" Yugi runs to the entrance of the warehouse. Yusuke stops behind  
  
Yugi.  
  
"Hmm...I remember this place. It's where I fought Hiei for the Shadow Sword."  
  
"Oh. Well, let's go." They enter the warehouse and see Hiei still out on  
  
the ground, with a card beside him. "!! That card! That's the Man-Eater  
  
Bug! There's only one person that I know who has this card." Yugi hears  
  
a laugh echo in the place.  
  
"I suppose you know that laugh, too."  
  
"Yes, it's Bakura!" A ghosted image of Yami Bakura appears in front of  
  
Yugi and Yusuke. He speaks in a hoarse voice, ancient as his spirit.  
  
"You found me quickly. I didn't think that such a common card would be an  
  
easy signature. I also thought that you would have suspected Weevil   
  
Underwood...but then again, he can't -magically- summon a monster, now can   
  
he? Too bad, I'm not all here. I need a body, and I prefer vacant ones.  
  
Once my accomplice arrives, I can perform a ritual to switch Hiei's soul  
  
with mine. Then I can continue my search for the Millenium Items." Bakura   
  
laughs. "It is all too simple. I'll bet even your oaf friend Joey would  
  
have figured it out on his own, too." He stressed 'oaf friend Joey' as  
  
though he was insinuating something.  
  
"I'm ready for you! I'll make sure that you lose!"  
  
"You don't know that for a fact, do you? Well then, it's time to begin."  
  
Bakura holds out his deck. "If you can defeat me in a duel, I'll leave,  
  
and Hiei will awaken. If you lose, I get to use YOUR body instead! One more  
  
condition." Yugi takes out his deck. "IF my accomplice arrives before the  
  
Duel ends, I get Hiei's body, regardless of whether you are winning or   
  
losing."  
  
"Yusuke, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold off our extra guest, and give me  
  
and Hiei the time that we need! I feel like there isn't much to even begin!"  
  
"Right. You take care of yourself." Yusuke dashes out of the warehouse and  
  
sees Kuwabara outside.  
  
"What's going on? Sounds like Hiei is in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, well, we have to stay out here and wait for someone."  
  
"Huh?" Koenma's head appears in the sky to Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"There is a demon on the loose. I don't know where it came from, but it is  
  
definitely headed your way. Uh...uh-oh." Yusuke and Kuwabara look up at the  
  
roof of the warehouse and see a silouette.  
  
"Damn, here already, like Yugi said!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yugi had started off the duel with Berphomet and Gazelle the King of Beasts  
  
fused to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast, while Bakura used a  
  
Morphing Jar in defense position. Having to discard and redraw their hands,  
  
Yugi found he had a card that would never fail him, the Dark Magician.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at the silouette as a storm began to roll in.  
  
A flash of lightning illuminated the figure. It was a bald...whatever, with  
  
a green, robotic-looking outfit and face mask with red lenses.  
  
"I...it's a Jinzo! THAT is Bakura's accomplice?" The Jinzo extends its hand  
  
and a purple blast surges out at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They both jump aside,  
  
away from each other. Kuwabara leaps up at the Jinzo using his Spirit Sword  
  
to slash at Jinzo, but it waves a hand and he stops in mid-air, too far away  
  
to acutally hit Jinzo with his sword normally but he wasn't stupid.  
  
"SWORD, GET LONGER!" The blade extends and he swings it down Jinzo's front.  
  
Jinzo bursts into a thousand pieces and vanishes.  
  
"Uh, Kuwabara? Think you can extend your sword down here?" Yusuke looks  
  
around in panic as eight Jinzos surround him.  
  
"DAMN! That's crazy! Maybe the real guy is distracting us!" A strange  
  
voice with a tinge of Joey sounds out.  
  
"Dat I am. You see, I took no risks in dealin' wit ya. You can destroy  
  
all da Jinzos ya want, I'll just make more for ya ta fight. Hydra Magic!"  
  
Joey holds up a card. "If you destroy one monstah, it makes eight more!"  
  
Joey laughs. "And, dat's not all. I don't lose an ounce o' strength! So,  
  
now it's time to boogie with Bakura!" Yusuke looks up at Joey's hair...  
  
brown? Joey had blonde hair!  
  
"Wait! You don't look like Joey, so who are you?!"  
  
"I'm glad you noticed. Ya see, I'm not Joey...I am...Hojoey!" He laughs  
  
in his double-nasal tone and walks into the warehouse.  
  
"Dammit! We've lost Hiei!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yugi quite possibly had this match by the skin of his teeth. He and Bakura  
  
were both down to 100 life points and Bakura had no monsters. Yet when he  
  
heard Joey's voice, he froze as Bakura laughed.  
  
"You're too late, Yugi Moto. Now I will be able to switch bodies with Hiei,  
  
and his soul will be trapped in the Shadow Realm. Meet...Hojoey, my   
  
accomplice. I think you'll find that he's got plans for you and Yusuke." A   
  
Jinzo and Hojoey walk into the center of the warehouse.  
  
"Dark Magician! Attack that Jinzo!" Using a blast of dark lightning, the  
  
Jinzo disappears and eight more appear around Yugi. "Uh? What's going on?!"  
  
"Hehehe...how da ya like my Hydra Magic cahd? Dis army of Jinzos will  
  
keep ya stalled while I send da switch! Ritual of Soul Exchange! Swap  
  
the essences of Hiei and Bakura, as I sacrifice all of my Jinzos!" The  
  
Jinzos disappear and the ghost of Bakura fades away laughing.  
  
"NO! HIEI! Joey, stop this!" Hojoey looks at Yugi.  
  
"Joey? I'm not Joey, if ya haven't figyuhed it out. I am Hojoey...and-"  
  
A bright light shines and Hojoey splits into two bodies. The one with the  
  
dark brown hair and ponytail looks around.  
  
"AAH! Time's up! Oh well...I'm going now...BA-IIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" The other  
  
figure disappears and Joey is left to look around, dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, what just happened heah?"  
  
"You just used that card to switch Hiei and Bakura!" Joey picks up the  
  
blank card from the floor.  
  
"What was on it?" Hiei sits up and groans.  
  
"I have a headache. Some idiot tried to possess me and cast my soul away."  
  
"Hiei! You're all right! How did you fight off Bakura?" Hiei looks at  
  
Yugi, his eyes seeming to change.  
  
"He didn't...he got cast away after trying to hit me. Now...I'm going to  
  
leave, and if any of you tries anything, I'll not hesitate to use this sword,  
  
or any of the body's powers. And my first issue of business is to get my  
  
Millenium Ring back. So long." Yusuke and Kuwabara run inside the warehouse.  
  
"What happened? All of the Jinzos disappeared and Hiei's not here either."  
  
"AAH! That Bakuku guy won!" Yusuke folds his arms.  
  
"It's Bakura, you doofus. Anyway, I think we have to report to Koenma about  
  
this." (Just then a smokescreen appears!) Big Koenma walks into the room.  
  
"I already heard everything. I know that such a mad quest holds great  
  
importance, but I just found out who the loose demon is! I don't think  
  
you'll like it either. I've got to send you to Italy."  
  
"Italy? What, it possessed the Pope?"  
  
"NO! At least not yet. However...this is trouble. It's stopping on major  
  
points of demon energy, and it's been heading everywhere except for Britain.  
  
I think that it's saving its biggest deposit for last."   
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"Well...it's a monster that rules over reptiles. I don't know its name, but  
  
I hope you can handle it before it absorbs too much power."  
  
"And if it goes ta dat one spot, it'll be too powahful, right?"  
  
"Exactly, Joey. Move quickly, now." Big Koenma walks outside and flies  
  
away using his Koenmatron 5000 jetpack.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Joey: Man! I can't go wit' em. Dat stinks. (Domon farts!) EEgh. *holds   
  
his nose* Eddyway, botch duh quesd for duh Billeniub Itebs od duh dext Yu-Yu   
  
Yu-Bi-Oh! 


End file.
